dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku and Krillin! Back to the Old Familiar Training Ground!
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = |Rōmaji title = |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 75 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = January 21, 2017 |Previous = For The Ones He Loves! The Unbeatable Great Saiyaman!! |Next = Beat The Fearsome Foes! Krillin's Fighting Spirit Returns! }} "Goku and Krillin - Back to the Old Training Grounds" is the seventy-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is January 21, 2017. Summary In the field where Goku usually works, Chi-Chi talks to Gohan and Goten about Goku firing Ki Blasts to plow the field, saying him training and working is like killing two birds with one stone. Gohan asks why he was called, and Goten says that it is boring for Goku without anyone to fight, since Beerus and Whis are attending a Multiverse Supreme Kai-God of Destruction joint summit. Vegeta and Piccolo are also busy, so Gohan was called. Before Gohan asks if Goten could do it, Chi-Chi gets angry. Gohan exclaims he doesn't fight anymore, but calls on one man for the job: Great Saiyaman. Goku asks what Gohan is doing, but Gohan remains in his Great Saiyaman character and prepares to fight a sparring match with Goku. Goku accepts and charges, and him and Gohan exchange powerful blows that creates shockwaves around the area. The two begin to fight more seriously, and they both transform into a Super Saiyan. The two continue their fight, and Chi-Chi stops them from fighting even longer due to destroying the field. Later at home, Goku is doing push-ups while Goten is sitting on him, and Goku wishes to spar some more. Goten suggests that he asks Krillin, but despite Chi-Chi saying that he's busy with his police officer duties, Goku leaves, and Chi-Chi prepares to call Android 18 to warn her. Meanwhile, Krillin and a couple of police officers are chasing a pair of criminals. Krillin uses his speed to appear in front of their car and cause them to crash, but the two parties engage in a shoot-off. Krillin protects one officer from the criminal's shot, but his arm is grazed. Goku suddenly appears and greets Krillin, and the two criminals prepare to shoot Goku because they think he's also an officer. Goku suddenly teleports in front of them and bends their guns, allowing the officers to arrest the criminals; they also thank Goku for his cooperation. Krillin asks if Goku showed up to help him, but Goku wants to train. The two return to Krillin's house, and Krillin bandages his arm while Goku plays with Marron. Krillin says that him sparring with Goku wouldn't be satisfying, plus he quit martial arts and he just works as a cop. Goku just wants a training partner, plus he reminded Krillin that he fought when Frieza was revived. Android 18 shows up and picks up Marron, showing her disappointment in Krillin injured from a mere bullet, wondering why her husband is a spineless weakling while Marron exclaims she wants a strong father. Krillin is inspired by their words and agrees to spar with Goku, wanting to become stronger himself. While the two spar outside, they reminisce about training under Master Roshi as kids. They both agree to continue their training at Kame House. When they arrive, Krillin asks Master Roshi to retrain him, giving him a lady magazine as an incentive. Master Roshi asks where Goku's greeting is, and Goku asks if he can train him too. Master Roshi says he'd be a boring opponent for Goku, who has gained power in the realm of Gods. Krillin asks if Master Roshi could train him against Goku, saying it would also benefit his job and his well-being to become stronger. Goku is forced to put on a heavy turtle suit that he can barely walk in. Krillin bans Goku from flying and becoming a Super Saiyan, saying he needs Goku to be at a disadvantage otherwise he'd be killed. The two begin to fight, and despite Krillin's aggressive assault, he notices that the heavy suit Goku is wearing is not affecting his movements at all. Goku attacks back, and before he can land a heavy punch, Master Roshi calls off the spar. Goku thanks Krillin for the training. Later that night while Goku is asleep, Krillin is outside training on his own. Master Roshi notices the doubt in Krillin, saying he has a confused will. The next morning, Master Roshi says their next training will be running an errand for him: picking up an herb called a paradise plant, that only grows in a deep forest on a remote island. It will be a race, and while Goku is excited, Master Roshi reveals the prize: his treasured photograph collection of girls. Goku and Krillin are uninterested in the prize, and Master Roshi reveals another prize: a training technique that can increase their strength. Goku and Krillin agree to pick up the herb, and they fly to the island. Goku and Krillin meet Fortuneteller Baba, who reveals Master Roshi asked her to observe their race with her crystal ball. Goku and Krillin prepare to race to find the paradise plant, and they enter an eerie forest. Goku and Krillin notices something strange about the forest they're in, and a number of strange figures surround them: giant versions of Cell, Frieza, Vegeta, Nappa, the Ginyu Force, King Piccolo, and Super Buu. Krillin also notices Tambourine, his murderer from the King Piccolo Saga, and is trembled with fear. Characters *Gokú *Krillin *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) *Goten *Milk Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Great Saiyaman/Super Saiyan) *Goku vs. Krillin Trivia Gallery